Forbbiden Aproval
by V Tsuion
Summary: When people have problems, they go to the Scotland Yard. When the detectives of the Scotland Yard are stumped, they go to Sherlock Holmes. When even Sherlock Holmes is without an answer, he goes to his older brother, Mycroft. A series of one-shot conversations with Mycroft about Sherlock and Watson's illegal relationship. I own nothing. Currently on hiatus.
1. Deductions

[A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Sonofluffymuffin, as the person who requested it in September, and is now getting another chapter, 3 months latter. I hope you all enjoy!]

Sherlock Holmes paced impatiently across the paper-filled office that was one of his brother's few regular destinations.

Mycroft eyed him keenly "what is that you've got troubling you so, brother?"

Sherlock took his time, knowing that anything he said or did could aid in his brother's deductions, and he hadn't yet decided if that was a good or bad thing. Finally, after several more minutes of agitated pacing, he stood still and spoke deliberately "It is Watson, the man I've been boarding with."

Mycroft nodded understandingly and urged him to continue.

"He has just joined me on another case, it's proving to be quite the challenge–

"I assume it's not about the case?"

Sherlock returned to pacing, faster than before "No it's not." The detective sighed, searching for the right words "I guess he is just the most singular man I have ever chanced to meet."

Mycroft stared at his brother; Sherlock never got this way about anything. "Pray go on." He requested, for the detective had stopped, and Mycroft wanted to hear more so that he could prove or disprove the theory he had already formed.

"He just… There is… something…" Sherlock stopped walking and stared off into the distance, distracted.

Mycroft shook his head; he couldn't believe it, but that confirmed it better than any words could have. His brother's behavior was so out of character he was surprised Watson hadn't realized it already. Now to decide what to say to him; being as out of it as he was, Sherlock could reply anyway, particularly seeing that it was, after all, illegal.

After another moment of weighing the options he decided "Brother!"

The detective snapped quickly out of his reverie "Yes?" he asked urgently.

"I believe I know the root of your problems." Mycroft chose his words carefully.

"Really, what is it?"

"Umm… well, I believe it could be called infatuation, affection, attraction, though most commonly called the emotion of love."

Sherlock began to laugh uncontrollably, definitely not the result Mycroft had expected, but then again his brother was full of surprises.

"Mycroft, honestly, you can be quite the comedian if you put your mind to it." He said between gasps for air.

Mycroft shook his daid, this was going to be much more complicated than he had previously thought. Once Sherlock's laughter died down, and he was merely clutching his sides, Mycroft tried again "I assure you this is no jest, I honestly have deduced that you are "in love" so to speak with Dr. Watson."

Sherlock's expression became mildly surprised "And what led you to that conclusion exactly?"

"Well, I would say your word choice, expression, sighing, overall distractedness, and stumbling with speech." Mycroft replied calmly, as if he were a doctor listing the symptoms of a common malady a patient showed.

"I can't believe it." The usually confident detective fell into the chair across the desk from his brother thinking. It was inconceivable, so improbable really, but the more he thought about it, the more it rang true, the more he realized how he felt about Watson.

"It's illegal isn't it?" he asked his brother who nodded in reply, though the answer was one he already knew, having made the law his personal study ages ago. It was then that he realized how he could never tell Watson, for the sake of his friend's trust and friendship.

"And what am I to do now?" he asked exasperated.

"Well, I have read his records of your first adventure together, and if it were any other man I would not recommend this, but just based on how he writes about you, I believe he feels the same. I cannot be absolutely sure, without meeting him but–"

"–Just get to the point already!" Sherlock exclaimed impatiently.

Mycroft sighed at his younger brother's impatience "Just keep getting to know him better; I believe what you wish for will come soon enough. In the mean time I would like to meet such a remarkable man, as you describe him. Now, get out of my office, I am not to be harboring to be criminals on government property." He waved Sherlock out with a smile.

The detective nodded, and left quickly, he was late for afternoon tea with Watson after all.


	2. I Know More Than You Realize

**[Author's Note: Sorry for not posting anything in forever, I've just been really busy avoiding school work :D! So here goes yet another HolmesXWatson, I just love them so much! I might add a few chapters as prequel, I might not, depending how much work I'm doing on my other stories. If you have any requests for anything, just let me know! At the time of this conversation Holmes and Watson are already together, just so you know.]**

"So, Brother, that was the conclusion of the case, thanks for your help." Sherlock Holmes completed explaining the result of the case that Mycroft had helped him with. The thank you, though sincere was slightly grudging due to the fact that Holmes had never enjoyed humbling himself, even to his brother that he knew was better than him, in some respects at least.

"It was nothing," Mycroft replied lazily, it had been quite simple for him "I would like to speak with Mr. Watson privately if you don't mind." He turned to Holmes asking him for permission instead of Watson as one would expect. Holmes simply nodded and left the room; leaving his lover with his older brother.

Watson closed the door behind him and sat down, as Mycroft turned towards him. "My brother has found a great friend in you, greater than I have ever found. I would like to thank you, for him and as his brother."

"More so than you'll ever know…" Watson mumbled, more to himself than the man in front of him, thinking about how things where with him and Holmes those days, and how much the great detective leaned on him, and he leaned on the detective.

"So he has told you?" Mycroft more stated than asked. "That's why he's been so happy lately." He didn't like to pry into his brother's behaviors, so he hadn't even tried to collect it from his brother who would tell him when he felt it was time.

It caused Watson to jump, though, as he later reflected, it shouldn't have been so much of a surprise, seeing that this was Holmes' brother. "H-how did you know?" it was one of his best kept secrets after all.

"I talked to him not long after I was first introduced to you, and realized that you were an object of affection to him. I didn't get it out of him easily, but after I had gotten his situation completely correct he gave in."

"Y-you won't tell anyone, will you? I couldn't bare it if he got harmed because of me!"

"You're even better for him than I had thought, he wasn't exaggerating…" Mycroft mused; Sherlock wasn't one to exaggerate, but he had said great praise of the man.

Watson was quite surprised at the praise, he had expected to be warned or something of the like "S-so you're fine with it? You do know it's illegal…" he blurted out, though in afterthought it wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"No, I'm just glad my brother has found someone he can trust and relate to. And following the laws exactly has never been in his top priority list."

"T-thank you." He nervously regained his posture.

"You shouldn't keep my brother waiting; he gets quite impatient you know." Mycroft smiled at the surprised doctor, his brother had been right; people's surprised reactions were quite amusing.

Watson stood and walked out the door, meeting Holmes, who was impatiently pacing up and down the hallway. He sighed inwardly; Holmes really was impatient. They walked through the quiet halls in silence, Holmes was more running actually. He had a lot to be happy about, well one big thing actually.

"So, what did my brother have to say to you?" He asked once they were outside moving quickly down the boulevard, a broad smile etched across his face.

"Oh nothing…" Watson replied easily, he knew that Holmes knew it was about him; it didn't need to be said. As he walked, Watson noticed how Holmes was a lot happier these days, it made him happy to watch it.

"Where are we going now?" he asked the detective, as they were obviously headed in some particular direction.

"You'll see when we get there." He shrugged, his expression turned into that mischievous smile Watson knew so well. He didn't really care where they were going, or how long it would take to get there; it was a nice day for a walk, especially in such good company…


End file.
